heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Seraph
Seraph is the second strongest of Rhazan's 12 Locks. She utilizes 5 different affinities to create angels that fight for her. She believes she is a goddess in a mortal body. Seraph is typically seen travelling with Priest, the second Lock. Though he is far below her in power level, he has proven to be a devout follower and believer in her claims of being a goddess. She doesn't fight much, as she refuses to confront anyone that she deems beneath her. Instead, Priest does most of the fighting when they are out on missions. Due to this, many believe Seraph to be one of the lower Locks, although that is far from the truth. Appearance Seraph wears white light metal armor that covers her torso and stretches up her neck (like a turtleneck length). She also wears white pants and brown boots. Over her chest piece, Seraph wears a brown collard jacket. Seraph has the roman numeral XI on the side of the middle finger that is on her left hand, indicating that she is the 11th lock. History Seraph was once a priestess of Hizona in Dracia, where she devoutly served for many years. She grew up in the church and knew almost nothing else. When Seraph started to become an adult she realized that she could manipulate light. She took this as the goddess Hizona rewarding her for her servitude and blessing her with a little bit of her power. Seraph eventually became more and more radicalized, believing that in fact she was a goddess and that Hizona was so envious of her power that she placed her in a mortal body. These radical actions and thoughts eventually caused her to leave the church, which lead to her seeking out Rhazan herself. She had heard of Rhazans experiments on people and hoped that he could help to "cure" her of her curse. Equipment Lance Seraph occasionally carries an intricate lance with her into battle; The lance has a long shaft and an elaborate blade. This weapon seems to have no special abilities. Abilities Angel Magic Seraph has the powerful ability to create autonomous angelic deities. While it somewhat seems like these beings are being summoned, she is actually forming them out of her magic. She typically creates an effect of her angels descending from the sky bathed in light, adding to the illusion that these beings are summoned. Techniques * 'Angelic Descent: Hadriel -' Known as the king of swordsmen, Hadriel has a human head and torso with the legs of a lion and four pairs of wings. He carries a large sword and typically rushes at opponents, attempting to slice them to bits. Hadriel's sword is immaculate, with gems embedded in it and golden chains attached to it. * 'Angelic Descent: Anahem -' Anahem has a human body adorned with 8 heads and a large serpentine tail. Each of the heads whisper some strange, unintelligible language, causing a constant murmuring to be heard when near him. When Anahem attacks all of the faces suddenly stop speaking, then all of a sudden they begin to chatter fervently and the long tail turns into a scythe that Anahem swings around. Anahem can also clap his hands to create a large gust of wind to fly towards the opponent. * 'Angelic Descent: Israfiel -' Israfiel has a human body covered in six wings and six arms. Each harm has its own face and there is no head. The neck stops where the head should be and a halo floats in its place. As Israfiel's wings flap, electricity is generated, it allows him to fly at incredible speeds and smite those below him. The faces on his hands can also open their mouths, allowing long thin pikes to come forth with which he can use to fight. Each pike can also generate electricity. * 'Angleic Descent: Maion -' Maion is a woman dressed in flowing robes with bandages covering her eyes. The robes are extremely long and flow far past her feet. She only has one wing on the left side of her body, and it is not attached to her back but floats behind her and is made of strange metal in stead of feathers. Her face is extremely beautiful and innocent, with medium length hair that falls to her shoulders. When Maion attacks, her jaw opens abnormally wide, seeming as if it is broken, and bullets of fire are released from her mouth. She can also create a bow of flames, firing molten arrows at her opponents. * 'Angelic Descent: Galentiel -' Galentiel has a human body with large powerful wings Sprout from his back and smaller wings sprout from the back of his neck, folded forward so that they cover his entire head. Galentiel holds his hands out with white cloth draped over them, he his dressed in cloth pants and he his barefoot and bare chested. A large halo is positioned vertically behind him, parallel with is back. When Galentiel attacks, liquid light drips from the cloth, forming into swarms of birds made purely of light. The birds can each fly as fast as bullets and overcome enemies easily based on pure numbers. For Galentiel's strongest attack, the wings covering his face open up, revealing a giant ball of blinding light. A massive destructive light beam is shot from Galentiel's "face", obliterating anything it touches. * 'Angelic Descent: Brukariel-' Brukariel is said to be Seraph's strongest angel and the one she believes she will use to fight Hizona. She has the body of a centaur, with a human upper torso attached to the body of a horse. The head has three faces and the body has four arms, with huge wings sprouting from the human back. Two of the arms hold lavish lances and two of them hold holy relics. Brukariel has long curling hair along with a long flowing tail. The horse body is armored with angelic armor that has many ribbons scrawled with holy hymns flowing from it. An extremely large halo floats above Brukariel's head. The three faces seem to be stuck in one expression and determine Brukariel's powers, her head can turn 360 degrees and whichever face is facing forward is the one that is currently active, the other two being hidden by her hair. The face of hated is forever in an expression of pure anger and greatly increases speed and strength, focusing on brute force attacks with the double lances. The face of bliss is endlessly displaying an expression of true happiness and takes a ranged approach, shooting beams of light down from the sky. The face of bliss can also employ healing abilities to heal wounds. The face of anguish is Brukariel's most powerful form and is locked in an expression of deep grief and sorrow. This face can release a deafening scream that can shatter the earth and drain the will to fight from mortals. This face acts out radically, throwing its lances and causing massive explosions of light destroying anything near it. Seraph rarely uses the last face, as it is extremely difficult to control and its immense power drains her magical reserves. Category:Characters